


Quidditch

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fascinating how much of an impact a single evening could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stamiebabess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stamiebabess).



> Written for stamiebabess for the HiH Hogsmeade weekend in October 2009.

It was fascinating how much of an impact a single evening could have. Hermione had never been too fond of Quidditch; she just didn't get what all the hype was about. For the first few matches, she'd even brought a book, only to discover that it was easy to get infected by the madness around her. And so she cheered, screamed and booed with the rest of her house.

This match was different, though, and all because of last night. Hermione had always worried about Harry when he did his spectacular stunts that ended with him in the hospital wing more often than not. Unlike usually, she didn't remain standing next to Ron and Neville, but sank back onto her seat. She couldn't even look.

She sat there waiting with her eyes closed until the collectively bated breath of her house turned into a huge cheer of victory. Hermione jumped up – and sure enough, there was Harry, unharmed, Snitch in his hand and a huge grin on his face. The game was over; Gryffindor had won!

Hermione watched Harry do a celebratory round, smiling indulgently and oblivious to her housemates' noisy cheers. Until Harry slowed down and came to a stop right in front of her.

"Well done, Harry," she said. "You were -"

Harry cut her off as he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Their housemates cheered even louder, almost loud enough to drown out Ron's surprised "What the – Harry! Hermione! What are you doing?"

Harry broke the kiss and, holding on to Hermione's shoulder for balance turned toward Ron. "Kissing my girlfriend, why?" He and Hermione grinned at Ron, who stared back at them totally dumbfounded, as Neville remarked dryly, "About time."


End file.
